


Just an Engagement Ring

by TakaiTenchi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, VictUuri, episode 10 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTenchi/pseuds/TakaiTenchi
Summary: Victor had said that he and Yuuri would get married after Yuuri won gold. What does he do when it looks like that's what's about to happen?





	

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze as they both looked out at the ice and the crowd beyond the rink. “You'll do amazing. I'm watching you, Yuuri.” He felt more than heard the breath catch in Yuuri's lungs as the younger man hesitated for a moment.

“Victor, don't forget what you said at the restaurant. I'm holding you to your promise.”

He didn't say anything, but smiled and gave a little nod against Yuuri's neck as he let go, and the dark haired man moved to the center of the rink. He didn't look up at the crowd, his head was low, eyes focused on the ice as he ran over the routine in his head. Victor had seen this before from Yuuri, usually when something was on his mind. He yelled out a word of encouragement before everyone fell silent and the first notes began to play.

The announcer's voice began explaining the song, the choreographer, and the planned difficulty of the program, but Victor tuned it out as everything fell away except for the opening notes to “Stay Close to Me” His heart felt like it froze in his chest before everything clicked into place. He couldn't keep the smile from his face, and he leaned forward over the wall to the rink, beaming across the ice at Yuuri. _He really is beautiful._

Victor looked down at the gold ring on his hand, smiling to himself. _He didn't have to ask, I was already planning on staying._ His eyes flew back to Yuuri as a million thoughts flew through his mind. He could feel his breath quicken and his eyes sting. Yuuri was beautiful on the ice, moving like he was heartbroken, begging his lover-turned-love not to ever go; a perfect follow juxtaposition to his seductive eros piece. His entire body moved like the music was coming from his own heart. _Has he always looked so utterly fragile?_

As the music ended Victor was already moving. He vaulted the short wall, moving as best and quickly as he could across the ice in his dress shoes. He didn't care who saw. He didn't care that they were in front of news crews and judges and fans, all he cared about was telling Yuuri. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion, he couldn't get his feet to carry him across the ice quickly enough. He registered the look of panic on Yuuri's face as the younger man started skating towards him.

“Victor! Wha-What are you doing?”

“Yuuri!” Finally! His hands reached Yuuri's and he couldn't pull them together fast enough. He buried his face into Yuuri's hair, mouth close to the other man's ear and, “I love you. I love you, Yuuri!” He'd said it. He'd actually said it. Twenty years he'd pushed love aside, only caring about the ice and he'd been so afraid to live and love that he kept covering up his emotions in empty flirtations and joking, but he'd really said it. He couldn't let Yuuri keep going without knowing exactly what he meant to Victor.

“Marry me.”

Yuuri pushed back from Victor, flushing bright red as his eyes grew wide. It was only a moment of shock before his expression softened to one of pure affection. A gentle smile pulled at the corners of his lips and he half shook his head as he tilted it to the side, taking in Victor's face with gentle eyes.

“We don't know if I won gold yet.”

“I don't care.” Victor cupped Yuuri's face in both his hands and pressed a kiss to his lips, staying like that until Yuuri pulled away laughing.

"Alright." Yuuri pressed his forehead against Victors, smiling. "Come on, I have to get you off the ice."


End file.
